What Gets Me Through the War
[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6285196/1/What-Gets-Me-Through-the-War What Gets Me Through the War] follows the story of Alice Spacebyte and her companions, Palmer Whitt and Brent and Trent Gemini, as they attempt to rid the world of Fuse. Summary Slight-AU Alice Spacebyte thought she was normal, but since the day Fuse waged war with Earth, she has decided she's no longer normal. Follow this thirteen-year-old girl as she makes friends, fights Fuse, and discovers who and what she actually is. Plot The story starts out with Professor Utonium star gazing, 13 years before Fuse's invasion. He discovers a comet heading directly for Earth, and watches it crash land in the open Peach Creek Estates. He rushes over and discovers that the comet is in fact a baby girl - an alien baby girl. He rushes the baby to the hospital, where she is adopted by the nurse, Gale Spacebyte, and promptly named. The story then picks up to just days before the invasion begins. The Kids Next Door, Dexter, and Professor Utonium have all been tracking the strange space anomily for some time, but they worry that the world will not be ready, so they call upon Alice at the Professor's request. When they explain the gravity of the situation to her, the professor reveals that she is an alien, something that shocks her and scares her. Dexter prompts her to be a sort of icon to the human fighters; here's someone you don't know who can fight like the rest of you. He becomes her personal guide, though sends her to the Treehouse with Numbuh One to train her since she never held a weapon in her life. When Fuse begins his invasion, Alice doesn't step up to the par, resulting in a casualty (Numbuh 274). It's only when there's a small rest period that Alice remembers about her mother and runs back home, only to discover Fusion Buttercup has killed her. She attempts to fight off the Fusion, but is overpowered, until three boys come to assist. After saving and helping her kill the Fusion, they introduce themselves as Palmar Whitt and the twins, Brent and Trent Gemini. When Dexter arrives, chewing her out for leaving the safety of the Treehouse, he sees how willing the three boys are to teaming up with her, so he allows it, though it is implied he gives warnings to Palmar. The four travel across the FusionFall world, fighting Fusions they come across and assisting those who need, all while gaining Nanos. Along the way, Alice discovers who she is as an alien, her past, makes new friends, and learned of the Knirit that has been living inside of her for years now, Arthena. Through Arthena's guidence, she is able to control her powers. But while everything seemed nice and rosey, Alice was given a mission to destroy a shard of Aku. Though she attempted to through it into the Dark Tree, she found the shard embedded in her, allowing Aku to live through her. He was subdued by Arthena, but hasn't been pushed out, leaving him to dwell within her. When most of the Fusions have been rid of, Alice and a small band face off with Fuse. She is given a sword that was crafted to defeat an evil such as Fuse, but it could only be used once. Once they defeat Fuse, it would be destroyed. They enter his lair and break off into teams to face the many Monsters that roam within the lair, including the Fusion version of Alice, who is destroyed with the combined effort of Alice, Arthena, and Aku. With no more distractions, the team battles the decoy on Earth and wins, but when the sword doesn't break, Alice realizes that the decoy is just that, so she leaves through the doors that opened and confronts Fuse on his planet - alone. The battle is long and tough, but Alice is finally able to defeat the overlord with the combined efforts of herself, the sword, Arthena, Aku, and the Nanos. When Fuse is killed, the planet explodes on itself, and the sword is destroyed. Alice is sent flying through space, falling towards the Earth. Just before hitting it, she passes out, believeing it will be Grim who greets her first. When her body is recovered, she is taken to the Moonbase for proper care, away from prying eyes. She recovers surprisingly fast, and Dexter is impressed to find that the material from her home planet is able to repair itself without prompt. When she is given a clean-bill of health, she returns back to her home in Peach Creek. She is visited by the ghosts of her dead parents (both her real and adopted parents). Chapter List *Chapter One: Introduction **Set 13 years prior to the start of FusionFall, the chapter focuses on Alice arriving on Earth, and Professor Utonium finding the girl and bringing her to the hospital. *Chapter Two: The Girl **Set in present time, the chapter focuses on Alice and her unsettling feeling. Numbuh One and Ben arrive at Dexter's behest and bring the girl to Dexlabs. *Chapter Three: A Well Deserved Explanation **While at Dexlabs, Alice learns the truth about her heritage, and is tasked with the mission of stopping Fuse, who is on his way to Earth. *Chapter Four: Having Some Training Time at Sector V (1 of 2) **Because Alice is not a fighter, the job of training her falls on Sector V. Although most of the team is fine with her, it becomes evident pretty quickly that Alice is not prepared for her mission. *Chapter Five: Planet Fusion has Arrived (2 of 2) **Fuse arrives ahead of schedule, catching everyone off guard. Even worse, Fuse has landed on Earth. *Chapter Six: Meeting People Who Will Be My Friends **Alice, worried about her mother in the aftermath of the invasion, goes to her house, only to be confronted by a Fusion Buttercup. Luckily, some boys arrive and help her out, quickly deciding to assist her and her mission. *Chapter Seven: Group Effort at Beating Fusions **The team of four begin to battle the Fusions that Fuse has tasked with obliterating the humans. *Chapter Eight: School Ground Rules **The team continues to fight Fusions, but are also running missions for the various participants of the war, doing whatever they can to help out. They make friends along the way. In the meantime, Dexter is beginning to form the guides to help guide the new recruits. *Chapter Nine: Candy Cove Woes **While aboard the Sweet Revenge, the team is joined by another group of fighters. Viper, the leader, takes an immediate dislike to Alice. At the same time, the voice that Alice has been hearing for a while now is becoming more prominent. *Chapter Ten: Imaginary Junk **The team helps keep the Cul-de-Sac fortress by retrieving imaginary toothpaste, and try to free Megas from his fusion prison. Mandark and Dexter also form a temporary truce in order to create products for the betterment of the war. *Chapter Eleven: Nightmare of Endsville **The team is tricked by Billy into getting his stuff (which aren't even his), and have a small argument. They split for a temporary time, but immediately make up. *Chapter Twelve: Amusement Park Evo **While down in City Point, the team meets up with the pop star Mallory Akizuki, who strikes up an immediate friendship with Alice. Dexter finalizes his selection for the guides: Ben, Edd, Numbuh One, and Mojo Jojo. *Chapter Thirteen: What You're Made Of **The team plus Mallory, Rex, and Numbuh One head into the Fissure, only to discover it's a trap set for Alice. While she is consumed and turned into a Fusion, Alice learns the truth about her origins from the mysterious voice. *Chapter Fourteen: On My Own **Consumed by guilt for attacking her friends, Alice runs away from Providence. She meets new people while down in Marquee Row, and even helps a person remember her past. *Chapter Fifteen: Camp Kidney's in Trouble! **After receiving a distress signal, the group travels from Downtown up to the Wilds to assist the Bean Scouts. At the same time, Alice begins to discover more about her powers. *Chapter Sixteen: A Park and Crystals **The group returns to Townsville Park at Numbuh One's instance, despite the boys' protest for Alice to rest. They then travel to Dexlabs so that Alice can be given a physical by Dexter, where it is discovered that her power levels have risen. Dexter believes this to be a good sign, but Alice is worried. *Chapter Seventeen: I'll Be a Monkey's Sons **The team gets a very odd request from Mojo, begging for them to save his sons. Despite their worries, the four ultimately agree and head to the Fusion that holds the Rowdyruffs hostage. *Chapter Eighteen: Two Genius' and Death **Dexter and Mandark finally release their newest invention - the hovercars - to the public, making travel for the team much easier. They are then tasked with a mission from Grim to retrieve a shrinking ray. *Chapter Nineteen: Nano Aliens **The team travel to Nowhere, where they meet up with Alice's Earth family: the Bagges. While out there, they take care of the Fusions in the area. *Chapter Twenty: Ancient Totems **Dexter tasks the team to search the land for Totems, ancient relics of the past that should help turn the war in their favor. They're met with challenges from former allies. *Chapter Twenty-One: In the Wilds **While spending time in the Wilds, the team run across Viper and her crew. After battling a fusion together, Viper and Alice are able to become friends. *Chapter Twenty-Two: The Nanos **While Alice is overcome with a fever, the Nanos come together to protect her and assist her in which ever way they can. *Chapter Twenty-Three: A Crash Landed Spaceship **Out in Area 51.5, a spaceship crashes to the Earth, and the team is tasked by Ben to investigate. Inside, they find three members of the Galactic Guardians - Atomic Betty and her crew. *Chapter Twenty-Four: Checking the Suburbs **The team brings Ed back to the Cul-de-Sac, but are called to the Darklands. While there, a new presence hides and waits for its time to strike. *Chapter Twenty-Five: The Dark Wizard Lives **Samurai Jack senses Aku's power increasing and calls upon Alice to fight it. Unwittingly, she is tricked into releasing him, and he quickly occupies the girl's body, though he is not at his full strength and is piggy-backing off her energy. *Chapter Twenty-Six: Cheese and a Beach **The team encounters the Imaginary Friend that is literally the bane of Dexter's existence and must return him to Foster's. *Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Camp and Providence **The number of Fusions are dwindling, and only a few survive. It is still the team's responsibility to handle them. *Chapter Twenty-Eight: Space Heroes **Another spaceship crashes to Earth, this time containing an AI known as T.O.M. and his companion SARA. They also rescue a hero that they believe had died at the beginning of the war. *Chapter Twenty-Nine: Going Down (1 of 2) **Dexter calls upon everyone he can think of to the Moonbase, where they discuss the plan to deal with Fuse and create a task force to engage him in battle. Meanwhile, on Earth, every hero and villain prepares for the final fight. *Chapter Thirty: Going Down (2 of 2) **The task force is deployed to the Darklands, where they engage Fuse's forces on their path to the evil alien lord. In the end, however, Alice follows through with her mission and faces Fuse - alone. *Chapter Thirty-One: Aftermath **With the war over and Alice fully recovered, everyone unwinds and is able to breathe easily for a few moments. Trivia *This story was meant to be a single story with several one-shots meant to fill in blanks. However, after taking up another story and using Alice for that, the author decided to scrap the other project and merge it into a sequel **There was also meant to be a triquel, making this the Spacebyte Trilogy, but the author since scrapped the last story and is simply making it the Spacebyte Sequel series. **As of January 2014, the author has since deleted the sequel and revised the ending to make it wrap up. The series is now know as the Spacebyte Collections *Alice is shown to be the only one possible to gain a Nano *Dexter, although the overall guide, is shown to only advise Alice. Instead, Numbuh One is brought in as the fourth guide. **Ben and Numbuh One are the two other guides aside from Dexter that have advised Alice on one occassion or another. *It is revealed that the Totems that protect the Earth had a bit of Keltic tech in them, allowing Alice to activate them with her touch. *Although the story is a FusionFall story, it has Atomic Betty and her team from Teletoon's Atomic Betty in the story. Alice and the team are the ones to find her and her team, and bring them to Offworld Plaza Hospital. The team spends most of the story time asleep, although they awake and Betty assists in battle against Fuse. *The team that faced Fuse were: Alice, Palmar, Trent, Brent, Betty, Chad, TOM, Viper, Ace, Holden, Dark, Alexis, and Mallory (the latter 6 are OCs made by other authors). *Aku wasn't meant to reside in Alice for long, but with the idea of a sequel in mind, the idea stuck, if only to bring about a bit of conflict within Alice. *This story has 31 chapters and was completed on June 13, 2012. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fictions